bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zangetsu (spirit) (Darknesslover5000)
Zangetsu (斬月 Slaying Moon) is the manifested spirit of the Zanpakutō owned by Dyan Arashi. Appearance The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall, 30- to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long, ragged, brown hair. He dresses in tattered, all-black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long, flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Because of the spirit's appearance, Ichigo calls him "Old-man Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan), while Dyan calls him "Zangetsu-san". Zangetsu has also been called the "black-clothed man" (黒衣の男, kokui no otoko). In Bankai form, he resembles a teenage version of himself and appears to be closer to Ichigo's age. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends and no longer wears the sunglasses that he wore in Shikai. Personality Despite manifesting as a Zanpakutō Spirit for three different Shinigami, their respective Zangetsu's personality do not alter much between them. Zangetsu is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Ichigo in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. While Ichigo's inner world is one of tall skyscrapers, Zangetsu has stated to prefer lusher, natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests, something that manifests in both Dyan and Kento's Inner Worlds. Zangetsu is shown to care very much for his respective masters, having saved Ichigo many an occasion, and saved Dyan (resulting in the latter learning Shikai). In Bankai, Zangetsu seems to portray the same cool and calm collectiveness as he would when not in Bankai; however, he is far more aggressive. When he's merged with an Inner Hollow, much of the Zanpakutō spirit's personality seems to be in effect, though Zangetsu is prone to violent outbursts akin to an Inner Hollow. Synopsis Bleach: Ketsurui Arc Zangetsu did not appear in the main arc, appearing in a story that branched off from the main storyline. In Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story!, Zangetsu appeared in Dyan's inner world during his Jinzen training, attacking Dyan out of nowhere. He told Dyan that he should leave now, for if he did not, he couldn't guarantee Dyan's safety. After Dyan said he didn't intend on backing down, Zangetsu began his merciless assault. Zangetsu easily overpowered Dyan, lecturing him all the while on better controlling his emotions. When Dyan proved Zangetsu wrong, the latter introduced a new move, Shōgetsu. Trapped, Dyan was forced to use Bankai, something Zangetsu mimicked. Becoming Tensa Zangetsu. Slamming his hand onto Dyan's face while the latter was shocked to see Zangetsu's new appearance, he threw Dyan into a lake, and followed down after Dyan. There, he asked Dyan what does he call his Bankai and introduced himself as Tensa Zangetsu. Telling Dyan to come at him with full strength, they began to the second round. Once again, Zangetsu overpowered Dyan and even though Dyan was capable of deflecting Zangetsu's Bankai-Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, he was still no match for him. Tensa Zangetsu then asked why was Dyan even bothering with this training, as he had no other reason than solely for power. He even said that as he was, Dyan could not learn the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. When Dyan said that the reason for training is for power, Zangetsu became irritated, shouting that only fools train for power, and training was meant to better one's self and for discipline. But he also said training was to protect those you care for. When Dyan realized this, Tensa Zangetsu waved his blade, and Dyan's Inner Hollow appeared. Tensa Zangetsu stated he had no intention of holding back from here on out, and Dyan was to face him and his Inner Hollow, one-on-one. The two entities merged, forming a different version of Tensa Zangetsu. He stated that he and the Inner Hollow were originally one being and are Dyan's spiritual energies as a whole. They began to do battle again, Dyan even using the Shōgetsu technique he had so recently seen from Zangetsu. However, Zangetsu effortlessly broke out of it. The battle went on for four months, Zangetsu still with the advantage over Dyan. Zangetsu wondering why Dyan did not surrender. Dyan said he had been at this too long to surrender, and Zangetsu commended him for his determination, but said it was pointless in this training, and easily overpowered Dyan's Getsuga Tenshō. After a brief clash, Zangetsu snapped Dyan's blade completely in half, and berated him for his lack of focus. As they continue to fight Dyan seems to realize something and discards his broken sword allowing Zangetsu to run him through with his blade. Zangetsu then congratulates Dyan on finally noticing that only by accepting his blade was the only way to acquire the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, but Dyan stated he merely dropped his blade. Zangetsu was surprised at Dyan's stupidity, and Dyan commented on the lack of pain the blade had caused him. Zangetsu told him that if he ever used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, he would surely lose all his Shinigami powers, and hoped this would not be their last meeting. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Zangetsu, as a Zanpakutō Spirit, has very high spiritual power. His spiritual energy while under Ichigo's ownership is light blue, and under Dyan's, it is light green. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle against Ichigo and his inner hollow, Zangetsu demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers, Zangetsu was repeatedly able to land critical hits on Hollow Ichigo (although they were quickly healed). Enhanced Speed: During his battles, Zangetsu was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults from Hollow Ichigo. Enhanced Strength: Zangetsu also has remarkable strength, being able to hold Ichigo back using his Shikai with just one arm, and was able to constantly push Ichigo back without much effort. Zanpakutō *'Shikai:' When manifested by either Ichigo, Zangetsu can summon a sword that takes the form of his constant Shikai release state: an oversized, elegant, black cleaver almost as tall as himself with no crossguard or proper hilt. It is instead held by its cloth-wrapped tang. It is unknown, but assumed, that when manifested by Kento, he can manifest his sealed state and then release it. When summoned by Dyan, he can summon either his sealed or Shikai state. When he summons his sealed state, he releases it with the command, Shred the Daylight (断片其の Danpen sono chūkō). : Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's blade is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu's blade absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon): An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Zangetsu swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, The Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. When manifested under Muramasa's control, Zangetsu's Bankai merely changed the appearance of his sword. However, when he is willfully manifested by his wielder or is using Bankai in their inner worlds, his appearance changes to that of a teenager with a slightly similar appearance to Ulquiorra Cifer. He loses the sunshades that he wears in Shikai and his robe gains a hood. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Physical Enhancement': This Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Zangetsu to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. This Bankai also allows Zangetsu to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. :* Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. These potent blasts are vary in color with Tensa Zangetsu's ownder (Ichigo's is black and red, Dyan's is black and green, and Kento's is silver and green) and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Tensa Zangetsu can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. ::Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" Not a technique Zangetsu has access to, but it is a technique he has knowledge of, teaching Ichigo the move before the latter's final fight against Aizen. Horō Zangetsu Horō Zangetsu (虚斬月 Hollow Slaying Moon) is a form of Zangetsu that the Zanpakutō can take on only when his master possesses an Inner Hollow. In this form he represents the owner's Spiritual Power as a whole, evenly merging both their Shinigami and Hollow powers. For a Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid, must be defeated in this form as Tensa Zangetsu to master Jinzen and learn the Final Getsuga Tenshō. *'Shikai:' In Shikai, Zangetsu resembles a tall, 30- to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long, ragged, white hair. He dresses in tattered, all-white garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long, flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged end. Unlike in Bankai, his skin remains normal. Like Dyan, his arm is covered by flaming black and green reaitsu, but unlike Dyan, he has more control, able to un-attach it and shape it into the blade he possessed before. : Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's blade is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu's blade absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. :*'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon): An new attack first displayed by Zangetsu during Dyan's Jinzen training and later learned by Dyan. When used, energy envelops the blade and the Zangetsu swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of green energy that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. * Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): His appearance changes in this form to become a near-inverted version of his standard appearance. His normally brown hair becomes white, his outfit changes to one that resembles Ulquiorra Cifer's Murciélago form, he gains a broken black Hollow Mask on the left side of his head, and his eyes become mismatched, one iris remaining blue and the sclera white, while the other iris becomes silver and the sclera becomes black. This form is temporary. Zangetsu only assumes this form when his master training to master Jinzen. After the training, both Zangetsu and Hollow Dyan split back into separate entities. However, after Dyan's Inner Hollow becomes "accepted", Zangetsu soon regains his merged state, but has yet to be shown in a Shikai version of this fused state. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, their path and be controlled, and they gain explosively augmented power and speed. :Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: During his fight with Dyan, Tensa Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō changes from black with a dark green to white with a bright (nearly invisible) blue outline with outstanding power. Tensa Zangetsu's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. ::Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)" Not a technique Zangetsu has access to, but it is a technique he has knowledge of, teaching Ichigo the move before the latter's final fight against Aizen. ::Hon'yū no Getsuga Tenshō (本有の月牙天衝, Natural Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A move that can only be accessed when Zangetsu has been merged with Dyan's Inner Hollow and is in Bankai. Zangetsu can absorb reishi from almost any kind of spirit attack (as Hollows powers also come from the reiatsu in their surroundings), and use it to form a "Natural Getsuga Tenshō". This technique is unique, as there is no limit to how many times it can be performed, due to it not using Zangetsu's own Spiritual Energy. While using this technique, Zangetsu's mask designs glow with the energy of the Getsuga. :Enhanced Strength: In this form, Tensa Zangetsu was able to cut Ichigo's blade in half and throw the Substitute Shinigami into a building. He was also able to cut his way out of Dyan's Shōgetsu, a near impossible feat. :Massive Spiritual Power: While how much is unknown, Ichigo stated that the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu could have killed him easily, hinting at his great power. His spiritual power itself caused Dyan to become nervous and uncertain. :Enhanced Speed: As Hollow Tensa, Tensa Zangetsu's remarkable speed is further increased, and noted by Dyan to be an even blend of both Sonído and Shunpo. Just like in Bankai, Hollow Tensa is capable of producing dozen's of tangible clones to confuse opponents, shown when Dyan's Getsuga Tenshō struck an afterimage, and found himself surrounded by many. Trvia *"Horō Tensa" is not an official name for Tensa Zangetsu's merged form, merely a named coined by fans. *There is a fourth Zangetsu, under ownership of Raian. That Zangetsu differs from these Zangetsu in terms of color. Quotes (To Ichigo) "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." (To Dyan) "Is this it for you Dyan? Have you really lost your will to fight? Do you intend to die here?" (To Ichigo over the state of his Inner World) "Look at this world! Your world! Littered with hope-filled skyscrapers that pierced the sky! It's now been degraded to a copy of that tiny town you grew up in! The constant raining in this world has stopped, but in return, everything has sunk into this sea!! It's all, Ichigo, because you despaired and ceased to walk forward. Ichigo. I won't let you remain this way. Right here and now, I will pull out the source of your despair." (To Ichigo, regarding Hollow Ichigo) "I see. So this is the first time you've seen. You defeated Ulquiorra Cifer in this form." (To Dyan) "Why do you persist in this futile effort Dyan? You have no reason to fight me outside of a desire for more power. If that is your sole reason, you cannot master Jinzen, much less learn the '''Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō'."'' Category:Generation I